Operation Chocolate
by heapofashesthatiam
Summary: AU All Human. The characters of the Mortal Instruments and the Infernal Devices are all members of an elite crime fighting team that is privately owned by the Lightwoods and the Branwells. Together, they will face the task of taking down Valentine Morgenstern and Axel Mortmain, two of the biggest mob bosses the world has ever seen.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't worry! I will be continuing No Way, but I've just had this idea for a while and I just had to write it. There will be more action in this story than in No Way, and the characters are in their mid twenties instead of in high school. Clace, Malec, and Sizzy, Wessa, Jem/OC, Sideon, Gabriel/ Cecily. Maybe Jaia, but I don't know if I'd be able to write them after COHF.**

The music was loud, the lights were low, and smoke filled the air. Everything around her screamed money, from the guest's designer clothes, to the fine china, to the hundred-year-old wine, to the caviar hors d'oeuvres on every table. Despite her Dior dress and Calvin Klein purse, Clary couldn't help but feel like she didn't belong. She didn't, and she needed to remember that as her eyes darted around the room, scouting out her target. Tonight, she was after a man named Nathaniel Gray. According to the description Alec had given her, he was tall and thin with fair skin and hair, with light blue eyes…. and he was walking towards her right now.

Nathan took a seat next to Clary at the bar, and eyed her up immediately. She tried not to shiver as his eyes roamed from the top of her fiery red hair, down to where her scarlet dress stopped above mid-thigh.

"Two glasses of your finest wine. A women that looks like this deserves nothing less than the best," Nathan told Jem, the bartender. Turning to Clary, he winked. "What's a woman like you doing sitting all alone?"

"Waiting for a man like you," Clary flirted, making her voice deep and husky. "What's your name handsome?"

"Nathaniel Gray, millionaire, but you can call me Nate," he told her as Jem put drinks down in front of them, a wine for Nate, and cranberry juice for Clary. "What did God name you before you fell from heaven, love?"

If Clary heard that awful pick up line one more time, she was going to blow chunks.

"You can call me Savanna, Mr. Millionaire. Do you think we could continue this conversation, somewhere a little more private?" She whispered in his ear. Nate's eyes lit up and he grabbed her hand, clumsily pulling her out of the stool she was sitting on.

"Follow me, gorgeous," he winked.

As soon as he had her up a set of stairs, and away from prying eyes, he pinned her against a wall and crashed his lips against hers, immediately sliding his tongue in her mouth. Clary tried not to throw up in his mouth as she kissed him back and twined her legs around his waist. While still kissing Clary, he carried her down a hall covered in original Picasso paintings, until he reached a door. Stopping, he pushed Clary against it, and dug around in his pockets. Nate finally pulled out a set of keys and unlocked the door to the room. Closing it behind them, Nate and Clary continued their heated make out session in the dark, and stumbled back to a king sized bed.

Clary fell back onto the bed, but Nate never made it that far. A hand grabbed his shirt from the back and flung him into the nearest wall. As he struggled to get back up, the same hand punched him in the face and immediately knocked him unconscious.

"Nice shot Jace," Clary called from the bed to the Nate's assailant. She watched as the hand flicked the light switch. The room lit up, revealing a tall blonde man with golden curls, auburn eyes, and bronzed skin.

"Thanks Red, I like the dress," he smirked. "You ready to get out of here?" Not waiting for an answer, he pulled out a walkie-talkie and called Sophie and Gideon to dispose of all evidence and collect Nate. Then he went over to the window, and gestured for her to follow. Opening it up, he swung his legs over the ledge, and onto a rope ladder. Clary begrudgingly climbed down after him.

"I just love this view Clary, don't you?" Jace asked her, but Clary had a feeling that he wasn't talking about the midnight garden. She didn't even have to look down to know that he was smirking and looking up her dress.

"Shut up Jace," she growled, and kicked him in the head with her six-inch stilettos. Jace kept his mouth shut after that, and the two finally reached the bottom of the ladder. Watching Sophie and Gideon climb up the rope they had just came down, Jace and Clary silently made their way to Jace's lime green Camaro. Step One of Operation Chocolate: Complete.

**So, this is the new story. What do you guys think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Sorry for not updating. If you were reading my story No Way, you'd know that I was on vacation. But I forgot to tell my readers for this story, so I'm sorry. Thanks to all of you who have followed, favorited, and reviewed. You have no idea how much I appreciate input. This is really short, I promise a longer update soon.**

Simon was sitting in his office when Jace and Clary strolled into the headquarters at about three in the morning. Simon went out to greet them, but Jace, as usual, ignored him and entered his own office.

"The mission went great Si, Gideon and Sophie should be here with Nate soon, right after they take care of Starkweather, as long as everything with Will and Tessa goes right!" Clary told him. "But now I have to go change, this dress is the most uncomfortable piece of clothing I have ever worn," she finished, before hurrying to her office. Simon just laughed; because Clary called every dress the most uncomfortable piece of clothing she had ever worn. Heading back to his office, Simon continued to page through Nate's file. He had already read it countless times, but he needed to know everything in order to complete his part of the mission. Just as he had finished reading through it for the fourth time, a bell chimed, signaling that someone was entering the headquarters. Expecting it to be Sophie and Gideon with Nate, Simon left his office and headed for the front doors. However, it was Will, Tessa, and Jem standing in the lobby. Will was telling the two some story about a supposed evil duck, while Tessa and Jem just rolled their eyes. Spotting Simon, Jem stepped forward to shake his hand. Jem was always one for old-fashioned formalities.

"Simon, how are you?" he asked, a huge smile on his face.

"Honestly, I'm just a bit tired Jem. How are you?" Simon replied.

"I'm surprisingly fine, considering the story I was just subjected to," Jem's smile widened as he shot a look at Will, who scowled. Simon laughed.

"Will, Tessa! How did your mission go?" Simon asked reluctantly, knowing they had to get back to business.  
"Perfect! He completely bought our business proposal, until we lured him outside to checkout our product and Will punched him in the face," Tessa said.

"Yeah, fell like a sack of bricks. We called Sophie and Gideon, and ran into Jem on the way out," Will added.

"Two people to interrogate tonight, then?" Simon asked, feeling overwhelmed.

"Sounds like it, but you'll be fine Simon," Jem said, with an encouraging pat on the back.

"Thanks Jem, but I need to go study up on Hodge now too. Bye guys!" Simon said with a wave, and retreated to his office.

"He sounds really tired," Tessa said, worried.

"He'll be fine. I once went a whole week without an hour of sleep," Will said with a bit of frown, as if remembering something unpleasant. At that moment, Sophie and Gideon walked in with Nate and Hodge in tow, both in handcuffs. Charlotte and Maryse both appeared beside the agents, to greet their prisoners.


End file.
